Sonorous Love
by ThePandorica
Summary: "Well, this is all going to hell in a handbasket," Zacharias snorted, "You never know Justin, could be a very nice handbasket."


**A/N:** Thought this was rather amusing. Set during the boys 7th year, as Princess Diana died in August 1997. I know Justin wasn't at Hogwarts at the time, but for the sake of this one-shot just pretend that he was!

-:-

"Well, this is all going to hell in a handbasket," stated Justin somewhat dejectedly, as he paced around the room, running a frantic hand through his hair.

Ernie shook his head slowly at this comment," Well, you never know Justin. She might say yes…"

Zacharias rolled his eyes, but glanced worriedly over at him. "And pigs might fly, MacMillan. Did you _see_ how he asked her?"

"Alright, pipe down Smith," cut in Justin, but Zacharias continued oblivious to his obvious discomfort.

"He sort of half-shouted it at her. ..Across the Great Hall."

Justin bit his lip and exhaled loudly. "Never again…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Even the Muggle royals have trouble asking people out and you're pretty much one of them. What about that, um, Diana person and her boyfriend, Do-do something? Didn't they have a pretty rough time at first?" offered Ernie reassuringly, before Justin interrupted once again.

"They died in a car crash, Ernie." he finished, somewhat morbidly.

"Oh," he replied lamely as he lay back on his pillows and stared at the ceiling. Zacharias snorted.

There was a period of silence before Wayne, who had just sat there listening to the conversation for the past half an hour, cut in.

"Do you want me to go and, erm – you know, check?" he asked somewhat nervously, as he glanced back toward the door.

Justin nodded, as Wayne shot a reassuring smile in his direction before bolting toward the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Looking after Wayne, Zacharias smirked and lounged back on his bed.

"You never know Justin. It could be a very nice handbasket…"

Justin groaned and tried to block out the sound of Zacharias' voice, by covering his ears. "Shut up…" he began, but Zacharias continued.

"…With lots of flowers and cutesy shit like that."

Suddenly, Ernie let out a choked laugh and sat upright on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"If it was covered in 'cutesy shit', I think you'd have a bit of a problem."

Zacharias rolled his eyes. "You _know_ what I meant MacMillan"

Letting out a snort of indignation, Ernie chucked a pillow over in the snotty blonde's general direction. It missed and landed on the floor with a muted thump.

"Obviously Smith. I'm not a complete clot…"

Chuckling good-naturedly, Justin slid off his bed and padded over toward the window. It was late, and the inky black sky was dotted with silver stars, twinkling amidst the darkness. He pressed his head to the cool window, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What up with you Justin? Still thinking about Susan?" quipped Ernie's concerned voice, just to his right. He nodded.

"Yeah."

Another snort, this time from Zacharias, sounded as he spoke. "Duh Ernie. That's what this whole conversations been about."

"Well sorry for not paying total attention then Smith." Ernie shot back, whilst Justin turned away from the window and padded back over toward the inviting covers of his bed.

"That'd be most of the time then mate," commented Justin, grinning lazily as he shot a playful wink in Ernie's direction as he lay back on his pillow.

Suddenly, before any of the other boys could comment, the dormitory door opened with a bang that sent Justin flying bolt upright, caused Ernie to nearly fall out of bed and Zacharias to let out a small, very feminine sounding, squeak. Then, they noticed who it was…

"Fuck me Wayne! You scared the living shit out of me!" cried Zacharias, who glared at said person as he lent against the door frame.

"No, thanks, Zacharias," Wayne replied, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure.

Justin, who by now had flung back the covers and walked over toward his fellow housemate, tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I think you're handbasket, just got a whole lot hotter…"

Justin groaned.

-:-

**Review?**


End file.
